


Unwind

by Aanoeraix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, romantic, romantic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aanoeraix/pseuds/Aanoeraix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: 6,000+ words of oneshot. Too short/not enough actual plot to separate into individual chapters. Angsty fluff then smutty smut. Was supposed to be a shower sex scene then WHOOPS my emotions ran with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

Dean burst into the shoddy motel, scowling and grumbling to himself. He was covered from head to toe in the byproduct of a shapeshifter shedding it’s skin mid combat. He was half tempted to swear off hunting them ever again and leaving them all to Sam. He left the scrap without a bruise or a scratch and did successfully gank the ‘shifter, but that didn’t change the fact he didn’t like dealing with the disgusting ick they dribbled all over the place.

"Better be able to get this crap outta my jacket." He mumbled as he threw it beside the door on the tile entrance.

Sam decided to go pick up dinner after dropping Dean off at the motel, given he was covered in flesh-like sludge and desperately needed a shower. He walked into the bathroom and carefully peeled off his clothes, sure not to get anything on the bathroom floor before throwing his shirt and pants directly in the trash. He had a feeling that even is he could’ve washed them clean, the memory of them being goop laden would lessen the chances of them ever being worn again.

He turned the shower on, pushing the handle to it’s hottest setting before stepping away to allow it to heat up. He looked in the bathroom mirror only to see chunks of the ‘shifter jelly in his hair. Dean’s reflection was met with a look of utter disgust, and he turned directly to the shower. To hell with letting the water warm up. This shit is gross and it ain’t going anywhere as long as he’s standing around looking in the mirror.

Practically diving into the lukewarm water, Dean immediately grabbed his brother’s shampoo, dumped a copious amount in his hand and scrubbed. His hands moved hard and fast, shaking his head back and forth as he agitated the slime and sent it flying out of his hair. Luckily, it practically dissolved in the shower water and ran down the drain where it belonged. Watching fleshy transparent chunks fly made Dean’s skin crawl which only made him scour his hair with renewed vigor.

Past the sound of his fingers scraping against his skin, the older Winchester noticed a soft pulse just past the curtain. His hands froze and his body tensed, caught off guard by a noise that was impossible. There were no poorly balanced towels or anything hanging up on the walls. Dean took a second to mentally prepare to fight someone, or something, completely in the nude. He took one deep breath before drawing the curtains back quickly, only to find a perplexed looking Castiel examining the sink.

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean hollered, moving the curtain once again to cover himself up. "Didn’t we have this personal space conversation before?!"

Castiel turned from the sink to face him, head tilted to the right, eyes narrow. “Sam informed me that I should check on you, he warned me that you may have ‘fallen in’… Where you would have fallen in, I am not sure. There are no visible sinkholes on this land and none of the pipes in this bathroom are big enough to accommodate for a man of your size.” The angel observed, still peering around curiously at the plumbing. “Am I unaware of a condition you have in which your state of matter and density changes so significantly frequently?”

"It’s just an expression." Dean grumbled. Sam was going to get it for this. He had gotten verbal acknowledgement from Dean about his feelings for Castiel weeks ago, and Dean thought he was above practical jokes. Guess not.

Of course, only Sam would send the angel with no sense of boundaries to the bathroom while he was showering. He figured he had it coming though, given the state of Sam’s laptop after Dean had gotten frustrated with some slow wifi. But on the other hand, Dean has just told Sam two weeks ago that he had feelings for Cas. Real, strong, dumb feelings. If it would have been three weeks ago that this happened, it wouldn’t have been such a dick move.

"An expression…" Castiel echoed, the pensive expression lingering on his features as he examined the shower curtain.

The almost completely transparent shower curtain.

"Oh God dammit…" Dean’s hands flew to cover his no-longer-very-private parts. There was a long pause as Castiel’s eyes stayed fixed in the general area Dean was covering up. "…Hey, eyes up here."

The angel looked back up to Dean, as if he was waiting for him to continue speaking, and after a moment Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Something that was comforting about Cas was also very, very irritating sometimes. The curious, contemplative expression on the angel’s face while he stayed silent was in most cases pleasant. Now, standing in the bathroom while Dean was showering, not so much. To be fair, Dean wasn’t sure what response he needed, or wanted, to that statement, but he knew he wanted one.

"What’re ya doin’?" Dean demanded, getting flustered. He was becoming slightly aroused due to Castiel’s wandering eyes. He never thought he’d be appealing to Cas in any way, and the fact his body was drawing the angel’s attention sent the possibilities sprinting though his mind.

"I have began to see beauty in humans, Dean. I’m just noticing how attractive you yourself are."

"…Excuse me?"

"Well, by societal standards, you are physically attractive. You’ve got a magnificent facial structure and your body is very well toned, and you lack in body hair that is generally considered undesirable." Castiel shrugged and took a step closer. "But I know you on a deeper level than that. I know you past a superficial level. We’re friends, am I right?"

"Um… Yeah, we’re friends." Dean’s brow furrowed, mostly confused as to how that went from complimenting his looks to asking about their relationship.

"That indicates that I also find your personality desirable, if not at the very least tolerable. I am fond of you as a person." He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Cas, but, what’re you talkin’ about?"

"When I had met Sam in the Impala, he had also informed me of your feelings for me. You find me desirable in more than a platonic way, do you not?" Dean took a breath, prepared to lie through his teeth to spare himself the embarrassment that would come with this admission, but he was interrupted by the angel. "Please do not try and deceive me, Dean. I have done nothing to you to deserve dishonesty."

"I uh…" Dean looked to Castiel’s shoes, trying very hard to avoid eye contact. "I do, yeah." He shrugged finally. "What about it?"

"I hold the same inclination toward you."

"…Can you maybe repeat that in human, please? High school drop out over here."

"I want you as well, Dean Winchester."

Just the uttering of his name at the end of that specific sentence sent a chill through Dean. He shuddered slightly, and Castiel took another step closer to the man in the shower, putting them in touching distance of each other. Dean took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure.

"So?" Dean stated flatly, trying to make himself appear less vulnerable than he felt.

"So what?" The angel replied, raising his hand to stroke Dean’s cheek lightly, smiling to himself.

Dean met the angel’s eyes before he was taken completely by surprise with a kiss. For the first time, he had almost choked. This kiss was different from all of the meaningless, passionless kisses he had before.

This kiss was the sting of whiskey, he suddenly felt powerless to stop from drowning all of his demons in Castiel. This kiss was fire, that of a crackling fireplace rather than the burning coals of Hell that Dean had gradually become accustomed to. It left him warm all over in the right way. This was different. He felt ready to give everything away, all because of some simple gesture. All Dean knew was that it felt like so much more than just a kiss.

The angel had gotten Dean to part his lips and grant him access to his mouth with ease, and he was satisfied with himself. They explored each other’s mouths with little to no hesitation in the matter. Years of frustration and repression hadn’t done either of them any favors up until now, as the kiss was getting feverish, and that’s exactly what they both wanted.

Dean melted into the angel, and placed his hand on Castiel’s hip, grabbing a fist full of the cloth that met his hand. He knew that couldn’t contain him if he chose to leave, but this was the only reassurance he had at the moment. He was lost in Cas right now, and if he were to just up and poof, Dean would lose it.

Castiel gladly received every fraction of Dean’s trust and affection he got, and to his surprise, there was quite a lot. He was pleased by the way the hunter had handed his entirety to him in a matter of seconds. He was always aware of the deep-seated bond they shared, and only wished to embrace it.

Dean pulled away suddenly, jaw somewhat lax, a mixture of surprise and needing to breathe.

"Cas, I…" Dean began. "This is weird, okay?"

"How is this weird? We have a shared want, this is the best course to take." The angel’s brow furrowed and his head tilted once again. "I could sense your trust and relief. You have wanted this for some time now, why would you deny yourself?"

Dean simply blinked once, trying to fight back the pained expression he could feel fighting to pull at his features. He had a nasty habit of keeping everything he needed to say bottled up and letting it eat him alive. Dean knew all too well how Cas could take him part, he knew that if he even faltered for a second, the walls would crumble and he would be left completely exposed to him. He couldn’t risk that. Dean stayed silent, looking at the tiles on the floor. The shower water was keeping him calm as it still ran hot over his back.

"Dean, answer me." Castiel demanded. "How is this weird? Why is it weird, to you, who wants the same as I do?"

"It’s kinda like beastiality for you, if ya think about it. The whole lesser being thing… Zachariah called us mud monkeys for Pete’s sake." Dean joked, verbally putting up his wall and trying to signal that he wasn’t about to express his emotions.

"You are unbelievable."

"You asked me not to lie to you, and I’m not about to, and if I can’t lie, I can’t talk about it."

"Can’t or won’t, Winchester?" Castiel snapped. "You trust me, I know you do. If you relax, if you talk to me, if you let me in, Dean… No harm to come to you. I swear."

Castiel had been experiencing more human emotions since he met Dean, but they were normally more focused toward him. In general, he could ignore his feelings and keep himself composed in tense situations. He could stay rational and make logical decisions. But when Dean was in eyeshot, all of that went out the window and Cas couldn’t tell why. He couldn’t put feelings aside when it came to that damn hunter, and he stopped arguing a while ago. He was disappointed and angry that his willingness to be open with Dean was not reciprocated.

“No harm can come to me? How do you know I’m not going to get screwed at the end of this interaction?”

"It is a promise. If anything, you should realize keeping it all in is what destroys you."

"Hasn’t killed me yet."

"Dean, I need you to use the trust you have in me. I need you to tell me what is keeping you… From me. What is keeping you from being with me, here? Please." The angel’s expression read pure desperation as he placed a hand on Dean’s bare shoulder.

Dean’s eyes finally met Castiel’s again, tired and weary. He thought everything Cas needed to know. He tried to telepathically pour out his heart, or hope he would just get it. He hoped Cas would just read his face and suddenly know all of it, and cut out the verbal admission part of all of this. The pleading eyes lingered on the angel and signaled to Dean that it wasn’t working.

"Did Sam tell you when he’d be gettin’ back?" Dean finally said, breaking the silence.

Castiel’s shoulders fell limp as he was genuinely let down by Dean for the first time. With another soft wingbeat, the angel vanished just as soon as he showed up, without even a nod in response to Dean.

The hunter forced a scoff, and looked around. What did Cas honestly expect him to do? Suddenly just drop all of his problems with communication and being honest about his feelings? Did he expect some huge romantic monologue about how important Cas was to him and how much that scared him? Did he want him to admit how scared he would be to lose Cas if they were ever more than friends? He didn’t expect him to do anything possible to get away from talking about his feelings?

Dean snapped back to reality. The running shower, the soapy hair, the splashing of water against the tub. He sighed and retreated, closing the curtain in front of him and stood under the hot water, trying to push out the reality of what had happened between himself and Castiel.

——————————

"I’m just saying, it’s weird that Cas is practically living with us, and then out of the blue he just disappears… I was the last person he talked to… Do you think maybe I did something wrong?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother with the faint hope that the mention of Cas wouldn’t send Dean into fits.

"Yeah, maybe telling him how I felt about him was crossing a line, Sammy." The eldest Winchester snapped back. He hadn’t brought it up to Sam once. He hadn’t even hinted that he knew what Sam had told the angel.

"…Telling him how you felt? I never-" The younger began before he was cut off abruptly.

"Cut the crap. I know you told him. Cas and I talked about it."

"You two talked about it? When?!"

"The night you friggin’ did it!"

“You told me you didn’t talk to him that night. Why would you lie about that?”

"Why would you tell him my personal information?"

"This is an eye for an eye thing to you?"

"No, this is an, I’m-gettin’-sick-and-damn-tired-of-you runnin’-your-mouth-about-Cas thing to me. I know he didn’t leave because of you. There’s ain’t anything you got to make right. Nothin’ you said wrong. You’re fine, so shut up."

"Well then wha’did you do?"

"Oh, right away. I did something."

"You were the last one to talk to him. You’ve got to know something."

"I failed him, alright?"

"Failed him? What did he want?"

"He needed something from me… That I couldn’t give to him… I really don’t wanna go into detail because it isn’t my most fond memory."

"Well… Maybe you could… Pray an apology?"

"You think I haven’t done that every day? When I wake up, before I go to bed, before meals… Hell, sometimes I pray just because I saw someone with blue eyes or a damn trench coat…" Dean shook his head angrily. The anger was solely directed at himself, pure frustration with being set in his ways. There are open books, there are books hidden away under lock, key, and concrete… And then there’s Dean. His feelings and innermost thoughts are kept secure like five tons of gold in Fort Knox.

"Any way you could make it up to him?" Sam suggested, feeling somewhat guilty. If him spilling the beans was the cause of the fall out, he wanted to do all he could to help.

"Maybe, I don’t know." Dean shrugged. "Why does it even matter? Too little, too late. He’s moved on to bigger and better things, I’d bet."

"He told me he liked you too, Dean." Sam argued. "He probably felt more than just that, but then he teleported away from me before he could say anything else. I don’t think Cas would just… forget about that."

Dean sighed. “Iunno, maybe… Can you gimme a minute, then?” He rubbed his mouth, contemplating his options. He knew fully what he’d have to do in order to even get a response from Castiel, but he was still unsure of his ability.

Sam gave him a quick nod. “I’ll head to the store, and maybe a cafe or something. Give you some time.” He said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket, walking out the door and leaving Dean sitting on the edge of his mattress.

The hunter clasped his hands and looked up to the ceiling before the door had even shut completely. “My Castiel who art… wandering around someplace in heaven or even on Earth, maybe? Hallowed by thy name… yadda yadda yadda… A’ight, Cas…I tried being formal so I’d have a better chance of you listening to me here. If you’re still tuned in to the prayer station, this isn’t an apology… It’s… penance, maybe? Iunno. What’s penance anyway? I’m pretty sure it’s a Christian thing.” He shrugged to himself. “I’m sorry, like, really sorry, but you know that because I’m pretty sure you’ve either heard enough sorries to just tune me out or you’ve heard every last one of them. I let you down and probably hurt you pretty bad in the process, and that wasn’t what I meant to do.”

"Hell, I don’t even know what I meant to do. Protect myself? Which makes me wonder what I was protecting myself from and… I honestly couldn’t tell ya…"

"But when we kissed, and I’m not blaming it on your powers or nothin’, but I felt compelled to open up. It was really friggen weird, like, I lost my grip entirely and I felt like I was gonna lose it and that was weird. Like I’ve never sat around and thought, geez Dean you talk like a duck’s ass, but I have a feeling if I wouldn’t have stopped myself that night, I would’ve just let loose and dropped everything.”

"I never thought the kiss was weird, either, by the way. I can’t tell you how bad I wanna do it again. I mean, damn Cas…. But no, um, anyway…" Dean shook his head as if to set himself back on track. "The kiss wasn’t weird, I just figured it was easiest for me to stop and just say I thought it was strange, rather than you know… The alternative. Talking."

"And listen, I don’t know why it’s hard for me to talk. I’m just scared, I guess… I think someone will think I’m weak. It’s hard to let anyone in… It’s just… Easier. Or maybe it’s not and I’m just a big jackass." Dean scoffed. "I am just a big jackass."

"I just didn’t want to let you in and have to lose you… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do if I let you in, and something happens. Something always happens. You sacrifice yourself, someone kabob’s you, you turn against me for whatever reason… Cas. I can’t lose you like that, especially if we’re… You know what I mean?”

"I believe I do know what you mean, Dean." Castiel replied to him.

Dean jumped to his feet at the voice which was present in the room, rather than just his head. He must’ve been too absorbed in prayer to notice the angel entering. He swiveled around on his toes, and looked over the angel in complete silence. He had so much to say, so many mixed feelings about his sudden arrival and so many questions.

"How long have you been here?" Dean questioned, brow furrowing. He his expression went from relief to an angry disbelief. He had spent so much time begging for Cas to come back or at the very least accept his apology, and he never even got the slightest acknowledgement from Castiel.

"I just arrived." Castiel said calmly.

"You just got here, but how long’ve you been listening?"

"Since you started praying, Dean."

“Since I started praying? And it never dawned on you to maybe, iunno, answer my prayers?”

"Dean, I-"

"I needed you… I needed you to know… and I had no idea you could even friggen hear me!" Dean’s voice grew louder as his face turned every shade of red possible.

"Are you really in any place to be the angry one here?" Castiel inquired calmly, blue eyes piercing through Dean’s played out rage. "You have no reason to be so furious with me. I understand I never answered you, but… I was hurt. I was not completely sure how to respond. I accepted your apologies long ago, but I never knew how to acknowledge it… I also didn’t want to come back here and still… not have any answers."

"Not have answers?"

"As to why you wont open up to me. Now I know why it’s been so hard Dean, and those things, I apologize for. You have reasons to be cautious when trying to become intimate with anyone, especially me, who has betrayed you multiple times… Of my own volition or not."

Dean looked to his feet and pursed his lips as he heard Castiel take a few steps toward him and hug him tightly. The hunter was surprised by how fluid the embrace was. Usually, Castiel was awkward and robotic about physical contact, but this, the kiss… both of those came so naturally to him. Dean wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him briefly before releasing his firm grip.

"Cas, I-"

"Please, Dean. If I may suggest something?"

Dean pulled away from the warm body and nodded briefly, giving the angel his undivided attention.

"May we… Pick up where we left off…. I believe that’s the right terminology."

"Like… kissing?" Dean clarified, making a slightly grotesque face with his tongue dangling out of his mouth to pantomime the action.

"Precisely." The angel nodded, looking at Dean with curiosity. "Is that supposed to arouse me or make you more appealing?"

"I uh… It’s just for laughs…" The hunter mumbled under his breath.

"I fail to see the humor in-" Castiel began before Dean leaned in and gently brushed his lips against the angel’s letting out a quiet 'shh'.

Castiel allowed a small smile to tug at his cheeks and Dean mirrored his expression before pressing their lips together harder, his tongue running along the angel’s lower lip.  
The angel began to explore the hunter’s mouth, once again the dominant party, and tightened his grip around him and closing the gap between the two. Castiel knew this was probably the most trust Dean would ever display toward him. He kept himself guarded, always in control of the situation. He called the shots all the time, no ifs, ands, or buts. 

Here and now though, Dean had given himself to Castiel in full.

Dean had no caution this time around, no apprehension. He felt the same forces telling him to either let everything go or call it off, and he ignored them both. His hands drifted to Castiel’s hips as he once again grabbed a fist-full of his worn trench coat and tugging lightly, doing his best to keep himself grounded and present.  
Castiel absentmindedly rubbed Dean’s lower back with one hand and cradled his head with the other, causing the man to elicit small noises of satisfaction into his mouth. The angel pulled away from Dean slowly, looking down to the floor.

"What? Cas?"

"I feel strange… A stirring feeling in my-"

"You’re getting hard." Dean observed, noticing the protrusion rubbing against him.

"Hard? I am capable of a lot of things, Dean, but making my vessel increase in density is not possible. I hardly see how that is even relevant to the situation."

"You are getting an erection. Boner." Dean pointed.

Castiel inhaled, and mumbled an unintelligible response. He stared at the bulge in his slacks with interest, quite enjoying the way it looked, and felt, pressed against Dean’s crotch. He was curious as to what sensations he would feel if he moved. The angel allowed instinct to take over to some degree, and pushed his hips forward more and began to rock up and down against the hunter. He had lost the world around him for a moment before he was snapped back by a moan.

"Jesus, Cas…"

Castiel immediately looked up to Dean, inquisitively. “Why are you praying to him?”

"I’m not prayin’… I just… You got me goin’ here…" Dean did his best to avoid eye contact as he let out another soft moan in response to the friction Castiel was creating between the two.

"Oh, you are enjoying yourself… I am as well."

"I uh, I can tell…" Dean closed his eyes tightly and restrained more sounds from escaping his mouth.

"Is something the matter?" The angel’s voice was only slightly strained as he kept a steady rhythm with his hips.

Dean shook his head. “Y’know what else feels good?” The hunter looked from his place at the floor up to Castiel as his hands slid inside the oversized coat and down his chest to the firm member outlined in black dress pants. His fingers grazed over the sizable length and drew a low grunt from the angel. “Is it okay if I…”

"If you what, Dean?" Castiel’s voice was surprisingly monotone and attentive.

"C’mon, you’re not gonna make me say it…" Dean sighed.

"You want to… Touch me?"

"Yes, Cas, I want to touch you." Dean fidgeted with his zipper.

"Are you seeking permission?"

"Well yeah, I wanna know you’re okay with it… I’m not just gonna grab you…" Dean said before rested his forehead on the angel’s shoulder and continued to palm him through his slacks.

"I give you permission."

Dean looked up and met his eyes. “Positive?”

"Dean, I am giving you consent to be physically intimate with me."

Castiel couldn’t help the involuntary twitch his cock gave against the palm of Dean’s hand when he saw Dean make a devious, self-satisfied grin. There was something about the other man that had fascinated and turned him on like nothing else. The angel allowed his shoulders to relax as he felt the constricting fabric loosen and get shimmied down with his boxers.

Dean stared wide-eyed at the rather large, hard cock. He had never been with another man, and he wasn’t unsure in the slightest until he saw his soon-to-be lover’s considerable length. He drew in a deep breath and wrapped his hand around the base, and began to stroke him slowly. He noticed his own pants becoming confining to the point of discomfort and shifted to the angel’s side, pressing his needing body against him. He watched as his hand worked Castiel over, occasionally looking up to check his expression. The hunter noted he was visibly content, head tilted to the side and watching as intently as his partner.

Castiel’s chest sunk in with one forced breath as he looked over to Dean, who had since sped up his pace. He was taken completely by surprise when Dean began to sink to the floor, hand still gliding along the angel’s shaft at an even pace. He was curious as to what Dean had in mind. What could Dean get accomplished sexually by getting on his knees?  
The hunter aligned his face with the twitching organ. He had never done this before, so as he was mentally preparing himself for something completely different, he gazed up at the angel and saw a curious expression stare back at him.

"M-… May I ask wh-" Castiel began to sputter as Dean suddenly took him in his mouth. He let out a loud whine at the sensation of the contact.

Dean was hesitant to take in more than just the tip, so he took a minute to gain his courage. He swirled his tongue around his head, collected up a majority of the precum that had gathered there with his tongue. Dean felt a twitch from Cas’s cock turn into a shutter throughout his whole body when Dean ran his tongue through the angel’s slit.

He felt one large hand lace it’s fingers through his hair and tug at his scalp gently. Dean took that as his cue to buck up and he allowed as much of Castiel in his mouth as he could handle. He bobbed his head up and down the angel’s shaft slowly, gaining speed as he gained confidence.

Castiel was transfixed and only barely holding himself together. He pushed his hips forward, pleasure mounting steadily in his abdomen. He was worried to some degree that he may become too rough with Dean, but his urge to feel as much as he possibly could was pushing him through considering communication of some sort. He stifled a moan when 

Dean pulled away from his needy member, his eyes desperate to know why Dean would stop at such a time.

"Cas, will you do something for me?"

Castiel straightened up, despite the discomfort he was experiencing from a lack of stimulation. He nodded, making eye contact with Dean, ever-attentive as usual. He watched Dean struggle to speak briefly, and suck in a deep breath as the hunter scratched the back of his neck.

"D’you think maybe… You would fuck me?" Dean stared at the floor, face tilted in that very direction, but the angel watched his face turn cherry red in a matter of seconds. He had came undone, completely. Right now there was no cold, brute act. All he wanted to do was share himself with Castiel and Castiel only.

Castiel had not lied when he told Dean he wanted him. The angel felt as if he was rejecting every norm and every right he had ever learned whenever he was around this Winchester. He grabbed Dean by his upper arms, pulling him to his feet abruptly. Castiel eyed him over, assessing every feature of the face he knew so well, checking for any doubt, hesitance, or distress from his action. There was something amiss about Dean, something that took the angel a moment to realize. The familiar cocky, brash man that was Dean Winchester had been lost between now and the moment Castiel arrived. Before him was a very compliant man stood before him, and instinctively, the angel took advantage of this. He leaned into the hunter and left a trail of sloppy kisses up his neck and to his earlobe.

"You make me want." Castiel whispered, hovering by his partner’s ears.

Dean was racked by a shudder that caused every individual cell in his body to quiver. He wasn’t hurt from Castiel pulling him up with force, if anything, the angel’s dominance turned him on even more. He let out a small gasp when he was turned around and shoved onto his bed on all fours. He was previously wondering where all of the angel’s know-how came from, but was now absorbed in the matter at hand. He wouldn’t admit he liked being manhandled, and if he ever did, he’d never admit to liking it this much.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to resist you?" The angel began, running his hand along the smooth, exposed ass. He prided himself in making Dean whimper when he brought a flat palm against his bare ass and smiled smugly.

"Cas, please… Please… Just… Do something… Please… I’ve got stuff in the drawers of the nightstand, just… Ah… Please…” Dean whimpered, savoring the sting of another swat.

"I guess I have left you anticipating for quite some time now." The angel shrugged, and moseyed his way over to the nightstand, satisfied that Dean’s cheeks were rosy red.

Dean’s back arched and his hips rolled and his hand tugged at the scratchy sheets beneath them and he couldn’t have been more turned on. He could hear shuffling around in the drawer in the nightstand, and then he could hear it shut again. Anticipation rattled through his bones and he could sense the angel behind him.

"You are in a very compromising position, Dean. This is very unlike you." The angel said.

Castiel was right. This was unusual, to leave himself so open and vulnerable. But this meant the world to Cas. He had Dean’s full trust.

"Cas, I will beg…" Dean whimpered, looking back and examining Castiel, who was uncapping Dean’s lube and examining it.

The angel applied the clear, slick liquid to his middle and index fingers. He closed the gap between himself and the hunter, placing the unprepped hand on Dean’s smooth, firm ass and spread his cheeks slightly, taking in every last shudder and ragged breath his companion let drip out of his mouth.

"Are you ready?"

Dean nodded hastily and let out a breath that shaped a ‘yes’ on his lips. “So fucking ready.” He muttered absentmindedly.

Castiel pressed one, slick pointer finger into Dean Winchester and was fairly surprised at the lack of physical retaliation he expected. Dean’s body didn’t fight back or try to reject the unfamiliar sensation. The angel was rendered irreversibly turned on when the Winchester did the exact opposite and pushed himself back against his hand.

Castiel felt his since neglected member twitch and began to stroke himself, still mostly hard. He groaned and thrusted desperately into his hand, matching the rhythm at which he prepped Dean. He took in Dean’s moans and momentary losses in control of his muscles.

"M-More… Please, m-… Fucking more." Dean moaned and let his upper body fall to the sheets.

Castiel slipped another finger into Dean and elicited a surprisingly high pitched whine from the hunter. He stroked himself harder and sped up the motion of his fingers. He scissored the digits and whenever Dean’s mouth would fall open and close his eyes tight, Castiel hooked his fingers and dragged them over Dean’s prostate.

Dean felt emasculated in a very new way and couldn’t get enough of it. Right now, he didn’t have to be the guy in a tough, stoic mask. He could be a writhing puddle of himself and he was going to savor the opportunity. He had been shot, stabbed, tortured, and beaten to a pulp. The slight stinging and burning from the stretching was hardly even bothersome to him, especially with the intense sensations following the stimulation of his prostate.

Before Dean knew it, Castiel had inserted another enthusiastic finger into him. This was definitely more painful, and Castiel picked up on this fact and applied more lubricant.

"S-Soon…" Dean said, moaning and wincing all at once, an unbearably satisfying mixture of pain and excruciating pleasure flittering through his nerves in insufferable waves.

"You mean you’re almost ready?" Castiel asked, almost enjoying watching Dean unravel, a squirming mess too much to stop fingering him.

"M-Mhm…" Dean let out a somewhat content sigh, letting the muscles throughout his entire body relax. 

The angel slowed his pace, savoring the give of Dean’s body, trying to make this last as long as he possibly could. He felt feral, driven by feelings and sensations he couldn’t (or didn’t want) to control. Things that came completely naturally to humans, but not so much to angels. Wanting to finger fuck Dean until he came, and wanting to pound into him until he screamed weren’t exactly things God had in mind when he was coming up with the software for Castiel.

"Now… Please Cas." Dean said, regaining his breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Cas did as he was told, and withdrew his fingers, allowing his hand to linger on Dean’s firm ass. He squeezed, and experimented with some light spanking as he reached for the lube that had been previously disregarded. He took a mental note when the first soft strike caused Dean to buckle, almost, and collapse into himself briefly. The angel applied a generous amount of lubrication to his nearly forgotten member and ensured he was fulled coated before he aligned himself with Dean’s entrance, and pushed with little force. He could feel Dean tense, and then do his best to relax and make this as simple as possible. He allowed himself to sink into Dean, slowly, before he paused to appreciate the tight, plush warmth that enveloped his wanting cock.

"Please move… Please move Cas." Dean finally spoke up, starting to push himself on and off the angel’s cock ever so slightly. He moaned, rather loudly, when Cas did just that, and picked up the pace.

Dean could feel Castiel thrusting at different angles, trying to find the sweet spot they were both desperate for him to find. The stinging and stretching was a bit worse now, but Dean could manage. He could take anything for the full, new sensations. He had remained hard with relatively little stimulation, but when Castiel surprised him by wrapping his hand around Dean’s neglected member. 

"Ah, fuckin’… FUCK, Cas!" Dean moaned, louder than he’d ever own up to. He had a reason to be so loud. In tandem with the fullness, the closeness to Castiel, the angel had managed to find his prostate and began a relentless assault on every nerve in his body.

Castiel dug the fingers on his free hand into Dean’s hips, grasping for dear life. He had Dean in such an uncharacteristic way, he had him fully, no disguise, no hiding. Vulnerable and exposed, something he definitely didn’t just give out. 

"Dean you’re perfect…" Castiel sighed under his breath, keeping a steady rhythm, rocking the Winchester’s entire body.

"Cas, I’m gettin’ close… So close." Dean let out, hot, ragged breaths as his body was pushed to the extreme limits of what he could handle without bursting like a balloon.

"I want you to do it." The angel ordered, speeding up the thrusts of his hips, intentionally rubbing against the spot that had previously made his lover cry out.

"You’re sendin’ me there… Oh God…" Dean’s hips bucked wildly into the angel’s hand as he let out a series of barely audible, high pitched breaths that drove Castiel to his own breaking point.

Before Castiel could bring himself to focus on Dean’s expressions and movements, the hunter shot rope after rope of cum into the angel’s hand and the scratchy motel bed sheets. Castiel could hardly contain himself for more than a few decent thrusts as Dean clenched tightly around his cock. Dean was still in fits as Castiel himself came, letting out a near-scream, losing the rhythmical movements of his hips and thrusting almost wildly into the Winchester.

The hunter and angel collapsed in a pile of each other, folded up into a mesh of love and affection. Castiel searched for Dean’s hand and grabbed it, tightly, without intent of letting go. Dean smiled to himself, taking Castiel’s gesture as a sign of reassurance.


End file.
